


at day's end (home to you)

by HereComeDatBoi



Series: you're the one that's making me strong [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro have babies, Domestic Fluff, Earth Dad Adam (Voltron), Kid Fic, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), They're Not, that still isn't a tag, they're adorable, watch out for the twins though Shiro, well then, you think they're angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: “Okaeri,” Adam smiled, putting down his glass so he could hug them properly. “How was the market, honey?” This last was addressed to Shiro, who completely forgot the reply he should have made and—“I love you, sweetheart,” he whispered, pulling back from Adam’s lips with a blush. “Tadaima.”





	at day's end (home to you)

“Would you like anything else?” asked Shiro, squinting at the cooler behind him. “We have a half-off sale on… _chana_ _burfi,_ I think. Is that what that is, Sonia?...I can’t read the label.”

Sonia was not listening, as usual. Shiro sighed.

“No, thank you. But tell Adam I said hi!” The girl took the bag of strawberry boxes from his hands, hefting the strap onto her shoulder before taking off down the road towards a waiting car. Shiro watched her go, thinking with a pang (as he always did, these days) that sometime soon his own small daughters would grow to be just as tall and strong as she was—

“You’re sulking again,” observed Adam’s aunt Uma, carrying another tray of red berries out of the truck. “Cheer up, Takashi. What’s wrong?”

“How did you do it?” he asked, resting his chin in his hands. “Watch Shanti and Varun grow up?”

“It wasn’t just my own children I had to watch grow up,” she chuckled. “I raised Adam and the girls like they were my own. Varun and Rumi were the same age, and so were Shanti and Adam, so when Yasmeen was called away I stepped in as their mother until she came back.”

Uma turned around and looked at Sonia and Himeko, who were playing with the ice from one of the empty coolers; Sonia had tipped out a pile of it to jump in, while Himeko was sitting _in_ the cooler and getting wet to the skin as the rest of the ice melted underneath her.

“But it never does get easier. You’ll always miss them like this, and wish they could always stay little.”

“I know,” groaned Shiro. “But sometimes I wish they wouldn’t—Hime-chan, honey, come out of there. You’ll catch a cold.”

“But tou-chan, I’m hot,” she pleaded. Shiro mopped the sweat off his forehead and silently agreed; Indian summers made the Arizona desert seem like a mild spring morning in comparison, and unlike his children Shiro had never been able to adapt to the change in climate.

“Do you want to go back and sit in the truck?” he asked. “It’s probably cooler in there, baby.”

“It isn’t,” sighed Sonia, wrapping her small arms around his waist. “Tou-chan, when can we go home?”

“At six, _soniye_.” Shiro kissed the top of his head. “That’s in only forty-five minutes, so just sit tight till then, okay?”

She nodded and went back to play with her younger sister, and for the next half-hour or so Shiro and Uma sold off the day’s sweets and produce in peace, pausing about ten minutes in to pry Sonia out of the second cooler, which she had somehow gotten stuck in head-down with her little legs waving in the air. With the strawberries gone and the coolers empty, Shiro and Uma loaded their things back into the truck, buckled the girls into their carseats, and started the hour-long drive back home. Both Sonia and Himeko fell asleep on the way, Sonia with her cheek between the pages of Pidge’s old copy of _The War of the Worlds_ and Himeko with her tiny sandals hanging off her toes. Shiro ended up dozing off himself, as he usually did on car trips when he wasn’t the one driving, and when he blinked awake again Uma was pulling into the shed and opening the doors to let in the cool night air.

“ _Soniye,_ Hime-chan,” he mumbled, after helping Uma wash the trays and stack them up near the door. “Come out now. We’re home.”

He woke them up and bundled them out of the car, leading them by the hand through the fields until they came to the bungalow Adam’s father had given them as a wedding present. It was smaller than the main house near the center of the farm, with only three bedrooms: one for him and Adam, one for the girls, and one that functioned as both an office and a guest room. But there were tangles of ivy creeping up the walls and patches of sweet-smelling flowers in the yard, and altogether it was every inch the house of his newly-engaged dreams from before the war.

“Can I knock?” said Himeko sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she climbed up the two steps to the porch. “Please, tou-chan?”

“Oh, of course.” Shiro put his keys back in his pocket. “Go ahead, mochi.”

Himeko raised her tiny hand and rapped on the door, squealing in glee when it opened to reveal Adam standing on the threshold with a glass of orange juice. She and Sonia launched themselves at him, wrapping their arms around his legs as he laughed and clutched at the doorframe to balance himself.

“ _Okaeri,_ ” he smiled, putting down his glass so he could hug them properly. “How was the market, honey?” This last was addressed to Shiro, who completely forgot the reply he should have made and—

“I love you, sweetheart,” he whispered, pulling back from Adam’s lips with a blush. “ _Tadaima._ ”

“Should we say eww?” wondered Sonia, tugging at his shirt. “That’s what Kazha and Sebastián say when Uncle Keith kisses Uncle Lance. Or when Aunt Krolia kisses Uncle Kolivan.”

“What? No,” Adam scolded. “I kiss you about a hundred times a day. It’s just the same. You’re eight, _soniye._ You should know that.” He leaned forward and kissed Shiro again, lingering for a second or two to press their foreheads together. “I love you too, moonlight.”

“Papa, I’m hungry,” whined Himeko, tucking her hand into Adam’s. “Can we have dinner?”

“It’s ready,” said Adam, hurrying both girls to the bathroom so they could wash up. “There’s chicken for you two, and natto and fish for tou-chan. Do you want miso with the rice, or—”

“Miso!”

“ _Masoor dal!_ ”

“We’ll have both, then,” Adam laughed. “Go on, baby. Wash your hands.”

With both Sonia and Himeko occupied in the bathroom, Shiro followed Adam back into the kitchen, where they traded a few more kisses until they were interrupted by a soft warbling cry from their own room. Adam pulled away from him at the sound, turning towards the narrow hallway that led to the three small bedrooms—

“I’ll get them,” said Shiro. “You stay here, love.”

But Adam only rolled his eyes and took his hand, pulling him into their bedroom where two small bundles lay side-by-side between a pair of stiff pillows to keep them from rolling off the bed. The twins had been woken by their elder sisters’ voices, and now they were wriggling in their blankets and kicking their tiny feet in a desperate attempt to reach them.

“Oh, don’t cry,” Shiro cooed, lifting Amla into his arms and wiping her small round cheeks. “Your _didi_ and _onee-chan_ are home now, baby bean. Don’t cry.”

The baby only huffed at him, nuzzling into his neck and promptly falling asleep on his shoulder. Shiro blinked, surprised; it usually took at least twenty minutes to get the twins to sleep, and now even Yasuko’s eyes were already fluttering closed as she lay against Adam’s chest.

“They’re already sleepy?” he whispered. “How?”

“I only fed them about twenty minutes ago, Takashi,” Adam murmured. “If they didn’t have Sonia-and-Himeko radar they wouldn’t have woken up at all.”

“That seems like a weird quintessence power,” laughed Shiro. “Soniye’s smarter than even Katie was at her age, Hime-chan literally _can’t_ get sick, and the twins just know when Sonia and Himeko are there.”

“They’re only two months old, love.” Adam reminded him. “Maybe there won’t be anything different about them at all.”

Amla’s starry dimples came out as she smiled in her sleep, melting Shiro’s heart like butter as they bloomed on either side of her mouth like a pair of summer flowers. Yasuko’s followed just a second later, and Adam’s throat made a small soft noise as if he had choked on a sob.

“Well, at least they’re the best-behaved,” Shiro murmured, pressing a kiss to Adam’s hair. “Not that Soniye and Hime-chan weren’t peaceful too, but Yasu-chan and Amla hardly cry at all.”

“We’re old now, Takashi. And definitely too old to handle rambunctious children, now that I think about it. I swear my back aches every time it rains...maybe I’m getting rheumatism.”

“Oh?” Shiro grinned at him. “Adam, I caught you dancing shirtless in the rain just this morning. And looking like a vision while you were at it, if I do say so myself. Are you really going to lie to me?”

“Neither of us are aging like we should,” Adam confessed. “I mean, I know thirty-six isn’t old, but I shouldn’t still feel twenty-five, physically. I look the same, too, and so do you.”

“Coran did warn me about that,” sighed Shiro. “He doesn’t know how long either of us have now that we’ve been changed, but we’ll be around for as long as our little ones need us, so I’m going to take it as a good thing.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“Maybe when I helped save the universe and had four children, _janu._ ”

“Mm, tell that to someone who isn’t married to you.”

“You’re the one who married me,” Shiro teased, thrilling to the touch of Adam’s soft lips on his cheek. “What does that say about you?”

“That I’m the luckiest person that’s ever been,” whispered Adam, kissing him again. “I love you, Takashi. With all my heart.”

“Oh, _honey—_ ”

“Papa, _tou-chan,_ stop _flirting,_ ” complained Sonia, poking her head through the door with Himeko hanging from her shoulders. “Can’t you flirt after dinner? We’re hungry.”

“ _Hai, hai,_ ” Shiro grumbled. “Hold your horses, lovebug. We’re coming.” He kissed the twins’ foreheads one last time and hauled Adam off the bed, joining Sonia in an impromptu race to the kitchen as Adam sighed and brought up the rear with Himeko bouncing in his arms.

 _You’re wrong, sweetheart,_ Shiro thought.

 _I’m_ _the lucky one._

 


End file.
